Sandboxes and Spiders
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: Tony and Steve take their son to the playground. Baby!Peter, Superfamily


_Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope_

Tony, Steve and Peter arrived at the playground, summer-sun high in the sky. Steve placed the toddler down before crouching in front of him, now at eye-level with the boy. "Remember, don't run off to far and be nice to the other children. Okay, Peter?"

The child nodded before looking up at his other daddy. Tony smiled at his son, nodding. "Go play." With that Peter turned around and toddled towards the sandbox.

Steve straightened himself and placed an arm around his husband's waist as they watched their son. "Come on, let's sit down." Tony said after a few moments of silence. They walked over towards the wooden benches, most of them already occupied by parents watching their children play.

Tony's eyes widened momentarily before he moved out of Steve's arm and marched over towards one of the benches. "Well well well, look who's here." he said, resting one arm atop the back of the bench while leaning against it. "If it isn't Logan. Never thought I'd run into you in a place like this."

"Waddaya want, Stark?" Logan all but growled. Tony was about to make a snarky reply but was interrupted by Steve appearing. "Everything alright, Tony?" Tony gave his husband a small smile, lazily waving one hand as he did so. "No need to worry, Cap. Just look at who I found  
here, sitting all by himself. Not that that's too much of a surprise, really." That last bit he added more to annoy Logan than anything else.

Slightly raising an eyebrow at Tony's words Steve shifted his gaze just enough to see who was sitting on the bench. "Logan?" Logan gave a sharp nod. "Rogers."

Peter was happily playing in the sandbox, little pink tongue poking out just a teensy bit as he tried to build a sand-castle. He looked up when he noticed someone sitting down beside him. Noticing the way the kid eyed his castle Peter asked: "Wanna help?"

The new kid's eyes lit up as he smiled. "Sure." Peter looked around and picked up one of the small, plastic shovels that were lying around, giving it to the boy. "You can build the wall." he said as he drew part of a circle that would surround the castle in the sand.

The strange boy talked excitedly all the while as they continued building the sand-castle, randomly jumping from one subject to another, though most of it had to do with what he'd do if he were a king/superhero/villain/... and would live in a real castle. It wasn't too long before Peter found himself joining in.

When the sand- castle was almost finished the strange boy suddenly turned around to face Peter. "Let's be best friends. I'm Wade. We'll be superheroes together when we're older."

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "We'll save everyone. I'm Peter" Wade beamed at him but Peter was quickly distracted when he noticed a spider. "Look, Wade. Spider." He reached out and swiftly caught the spider between his cupped hands. "Cool," Wade said, getting up on his knees in an attempt to get a better look at the spider. "Let's pull its legs off and watch it die!"

Peter looked at the boy in shock for a moment before giving an adorable little glare, probably learned it from his dad. "No." Wade crossed his arms in front of his little chest. "Why not? It's fun and it's just a stupid spider."

Letting out a huff Peter got up, spider still trapped in his hands, and started to make his way over to his dads. Wade just watched him go for a moment before getting up as well. "Aww, come on."

Steve looked up from his conversation with Tony as he saw their son approach. "Peter, sweetie, what's wrong" Peter looked back towards Wade to give him another glare before answering his pops. "I found a spider but Wade wants to hurt it." "Wade?" Steve questioned, but was soon given an answer as he heard Logan's voice.

"Aww hell, Wade. How many times have I told you not to bother the other kids. I can't take you anywhere. That's it, from now on you're staying home." Wade's arms and legs were flailing as Logan held the child up in the air by the back of his little shirt.

Tony couldn't help but grin at the display. Sure, it was a bit, okay, a lot, weird to see Logan with a child, but still, it was funny as hell. He definitely couldn't have picked a more fitting child.

Ignoring the way his husband was obviously enjoying himself, Steve grabbed Peter underneath his arms and placed the toddler on his lap. "What was that you said about a spider?" Peter smiled and showed his dad his clasped hands before removing the top one. The medium sized spider sat still in his little hand.

"Oh, wow, that's a really pretty spider you've got there. Don't you thing so too, Tony. Tony?" He turned his head a little to look at his husband, only to find the man frozen in place, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide and focussed on the spider. "Tony?"

Right at that moment the spider decided that it had quite enough of sitting there on Peter's hand and jumped off. Right towards Tony.

With a blood curling scream Tony jumped upright and started to jump and slap at himself like a lunatic in an attempt to get rid of the spider "OH MY GOD, STEVE. GET IT OFF GET IT OFF. STEVE. STEEEEEVE!"

Steve quickly brought up a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter at the sight of The Great Tony Stark going hysterical because of one, little spider. Logan wasn't so subtle, he was laughing out loud, little Wade resting in the crook of his arm. Ever Peter was giggling at the sight of his dad.

_AN: Needed some cute baby!Peter after my last depressing Superfamily fic._

_I also blame Mandylasers on Tumblr for the headcanon of Logan being Deadpool's dad._


End file.
